the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregor
Gregor, designated CC-5576-39, served as a clone commando and a clone trooper captain of the Grand Army of the Republic, fighting the Clone Wars. During the Battle of Sarrish, he was forced to retreat into space. His transport ended up crash landing on Abafar. The crash caused him to suffer from amnesia and he was hired by a Sullustan named Borkus who had him work as a dishwasher in a local bar until he regained his memories after Colonel Meebur Gascon showed the commando information to him. He was thought to be killed in an explosion trying to protect the colonel and his companions in a firefight against Separatist droids, but survived, although he suffered from brain damage, causing him to partially go crazy. 15 years after the end of the Clone Wars, Gregor was still alive and was living in a modified AT-TE on Seelos with Captain Rex and Commander Wolffe. Bio Personality When Meebur Gascon discovered Gregor, he was confused and not very confident and spoke in a low voice. He thought Borkus was doing a good thing for him by letting him get an apartment and work as a dishwasher for money. When Gregor asked what a clone was, Borkus told them they were brave and skilled soldiers and that was something Gregor was not. As D-Squad began to reassemble, Gregor's personality changed. He became confident and spoke louder in a brave and proud voice. He then realize Borkus was treating him like a slave, and became a proud soldier for the Republic once again. He was brave and daring enough to go on the task to destroy entire mining facility and a whole battalion of droids and even promise his superiors that he would return. He also put other lives before his own and let D-Squad escape while he stayed to fight. As a clone commando with advanced training, Gregor was extremely proficient with weapons, and managed to take on an entire base full of droids by himself, destroying super battle droids, droidekas and battle droids using his wit and skill, only becoming surrounded after breaking position to save the Colonel. Gregor possessed excellent accuracy compared to his clone brethren, being able to shoot droids in the head while jumping and running from cover to cover. Gregor appears to be proud of his achievements in destroying droids prior to his amnesia, as he openly keeps a tally of his droid kill count on his helmet. Since Gregor removed his control chip, he was unaffected by the transmission of Order 66. Due to the brain damage he had sustained during the Clone Wars, Gregor experienced occasional periods of insanity during the Age of the Empire. Unlike Wolffe, Gregor along with Rex were not hostile towards Kanan Jarrus and his rebel cell, the Spectres. He befriended Ezra Bridger and Garazeb Orrelios, and convinced the rebels to accompany him on a hunt for joopas in return for Rex supplying them with information on former Republic military installations. Gregor and Wolffe were loyal to Rex and looked up to him as their leader. Gregor and his fellow clones were willing to fight to the death in order to protect their new-found rebel friends from Imperial forces led by Agent Kallus. Gregor and his fellow clones came to respect Kanan and Ezra after the rebels came to their aid and drove off Kallus' forces. While Gregor thought that Ezra's plan to liberate Lothal had a slim chance of success, his loyalty to Rex and Ezra led him to volunteer for the mission. Gregor was a competent fighter and soldier who was able to fight as part of a team. Equipment Gregor wore Katarn-class commando armor with digital camo and yellow/orange markings, representing his membership in the 212th Attack Battalion. He carried a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System for a weapon. His helmet featured tally marks to represent the number of droids he had destroyed: they tally up to 250, the most of any clone who tallies their droid kill count. Trivia *Gregor makes his appearance in " " and then returns in " " Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Captains Category:Clone Commandos Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Strategists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Seniors/Elders Category:The 212th Attack Battalion Category:Foxtrot Group Category:The Republic Category:The Rebel Alliance Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Clones who disobeyed Order 66